Braccialetto xxx
by kiyomivonchrist
Summary: en Kabuki aparecio un dios caprichoso que desea que los humanos le den diversion teniendo 7 días toda actividad sexual ante el, varios personas son heterosexuales ¿sobreviviran ante el capricho de el? podran deshacerse de todo este tipo de juego.


**Braccialetto xxx**

**Capitulo 1: **_**"las pulseras malditas"**_

El dios del caprichoso mundo Edo se asomaba, estaba aburrido tal y como un shinigami; este veía atreves de una pantalla de plasma todo Kabuki y sus gentes. -¿Qué pasa Deus?—dijo una chiquilla no mayor de 10 años. El humanoide solo la miro con soberbia después de los diarios en el siglo 2xxx, no había tenido nada de diversión. ((nt1: todo esto es parodia de mirai nikki y de death note, solo utilice eso de shinigami. Recuerden que el primer cap ryuuk deja su death note caer por que estaba aburrido.))

-ara, ara… no hay nada bueno en la tv. —la chiquilla caprichosa quito el dorama que veía Deus. –Oyes, deja ver mi dorama, maldita niña ni por qué tienes siglos viviendo aquí no aprendes.- en eso pusieron un comercial raro.

-si usted está aburrido del sexo aburrido entre humanos, pues no lo dude mas compre las maravillosas pulseras del sexo, ¡usted escucho bien! ¡las pulseras del sexo!. Solo tiene que seleccionar a un humano y torturarlo con cualquier acción que quiera ver, adquiérala al número 01 800 SE LAS TRAGA- el dios humanoide solo vio con interés, -vamos Mur Mur, pásame el teléfono. —la niña solo ladeo la cabeza con intriga mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

-después de 2 semanas-

-Mur Mur, ya llegaron sus pulseras—la niña traía un paquete exagerado más del doble de su tamaño, no eran 100 eran como mas de 1000 pulseras, - parece que esta vez si nos vamos a divertir. —le dejo la caja y las instrucciones para que el las leyera mientras cambiaba la televisión y ver el mundo humano. –Eres un pervertido, piensas poner a los humanos a hacerte una porno en vivo y directo. —le dijo viendo la caja con sumo interés.

La gran figura solo sonrió en forma de burla. —quizás, solo ponlo con que quiero que aprendan una sola lección y es resolver sus problemas y se aprendan a enamorar por el sentimiento y no como creen que es por el sexo opuesto.- este suspiro y se puso a ver su monitor para ver a quienes escogía como sus víctimas de su juego sexual.

-en Kabukicho—

¿De nuevo hace frio y está lloviendo? Dije apenas me levantaba, era un poco duro siempre levantarte con tanto ruido aunque a decir verdad, siempre dormía bien ya que usaba mi mascara roja que tenia de años. –frio, frio. —dije saliendo de mi cuarto, quería ir a ver a Kondo al cuartel con la esperanza de que me diera la noticia que había fallecido Hijikata o le había dado un paro cardiaco por tanta mayonesa y yo ser su nuevo vice capitán como siempre lo merecí, ya que yo soy superiores a toda la bola de imbéciles del shinsengumi.

Abrí la puerta del cuartel y no había nadie, era raro siempre a estas horas estaba si quiera Yamazaki por allí o el idiota de Hijikata san. Suspire y cerré la puerta, al dar la vuelta vi a Kondo tan animado como siempre, -Sougo , buenos días—me dijo y solo lo mire, mis miradas hasta eso nunca habían dado alguna señal de que yo estaba enamorado desde niño de mi sempai, al menos así le podía decir pues él me entreno desde que solo me quede con mi difunta hermana mayor. –buen día Kondo san- .

Me dio unas palmadas, parece que íbamos a tener una pequeña charla. Así que entre junto con el y cerré la puerta y me senté a lado, el tatami se sentía algo helado parecía que ya estaba más viejo que nada ya que en estas época no daba frio por el material que poseía. Me le quede viendo esperando que me digiera algo pero no era así, aun así era muy cómodo tenerlo a lado mío. Trague un poco de saliva y clave mi vista a otro lado, "esto se tiene que apurar." -¿pasa algo raro Kondo san?— negó con su cabeza. "¿Por qué me trajo acá?" pensaba yo al verlo, aun así parecía preocuparse por algo o alguien que seguramente no era yo, ya que siempre era su Toshi y mas Toshi. –ojala se muera de un paro—dije de forma inaudible, pero Kondo a pesar de que era despistado si había oído.

-no se por qué lo detestas tanto, no es tan malo como lo pintas.—realmente no me apetecía abrir un tema con referencia a ese hijo de puta que solo se interesaba por si mismo. -Sougo, últimamente te siento que le traes mucha rabia a Toshi.—en ese instante me pare como si me hubiesen puesto un resorte en el culo, pero me detuvo su mano tan varonil y pedía que yo regresara; su cara de petición era a esas las cuales yo no me negaba y nunca lo haría por el respeto que le tenía, mas porque lo amo muy en secreto.

Mi vista se poso en sus ojos oscuros, me despedazaba por dentro "son celos ¿no los notas?" –Sougo—dijo en una forma represiva. Hasta que se escucho un sonido, mi mano estaba tomada a la de el y se podía mal interpretar, somos hombres y por más que quiera siempre será prejuicios y mas … además siempre que tenía ganas de que me digiera que no amaba a Otae, pasaban otras cosas, esa perra mal agradecida no se lo merecía.

Me volví a sentar en el mismo lugar esta vez fingiendo demencia de que no había sucedido nada, realmente me molestaba todo eso ya no sabía si ponerme triste o hacerle ver que era un chico incontrolable, suspire. "qué más da, siempre será Toshi y Otae sus favoritos, yo no tengo lugar en su corazón puede que tenga más oportunidad con el Dana."

Todos a mi alrededor estaban discutiendo de algo importante, a mi no me interesaba al menos que este me lo pidiera directamente, mis ojos se nublaban ante la fatiga del ambiente frio de invierno hasta que.

-con Deus—

Se podía decir que cuando me desperté solo vi sombras, todos estaban curiosamente murmurando pero algo en lo que destacaba era una pulsera fosforescente. Trate de quitármela hasta que aquella humanoide comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. –a todos los presentes se darán cuenta que tienen unas pulseras muy resistentes. —dijo observando a todos, no había lugar en donde esconderse ni nada por el estilo el todo lo veía y oía aunque estuviese en tu mente.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. –es prácticamente imposible romper ese material así de simple.—dijo de una manera muy seria como si no le importara. —Tendrán que jugar mi juego si desean quitarla. —todos vieron las pulseras que tenían en ese entonces que no tenían color alguno, todas eran iguales no tenían ni defecto de fabrica aun así no eran nada incomodas, Unos murmullos hasta se me hacían conocidos, con eso hasta una voz muy familiar parecida a la voz histérica de Kondo.

Pero era prácticamente imposible, de igual manera no era de importarle mucho eso que tendrían que hacer. —pensaran ¿y por qué debería jugar tu juego?, lo explicare con reglas muy sencillas. —bajo una pantalla de plasma, la cual se veía distorsionada. En eso salió un presentador que no sabía ni que onda, hasta que este se aclaro la garganta. –hai, soy Saku Hiro.—dijo de forma muy animada ((nt: parodia del seiyuu Sakurai Takahiro )) todos se impresionaron, hasta se escucho una voz de ahh es el seiyuu que me gusta.

-están participando en el suvival game—alguien le susurro que no se trataba de un juego. –disculpen señores, no se trata de eso se trata de un juego nuevo. —vio un poco avergonzado al monitor y siguió leyendo un tipo de guion que le mostraban detrás de las cámaras. –bien, este juego consiste en después del acto sexual deberán arrancar una pulsera del mismo color que el suyo, si estas no son del mismo color los usuarios de ellas podrían tener graves consecuencias desde el mas mínimo como una ruptura de brazo, hasta la muerte. ¿Alguna pregunta?- un sujeto levanto la mano a lo lejos. –diga el joven de por allá- un micrófono salió de la nada y le pego en la frente. –auch, este… ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó a jugar.—el joven Saku Hiro solo sonrió de manera sádica. –moririas –todos quedaron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. –seguire con esto, cada pulsera representa algo. Desde lo mas simple como un beso o un abrazo, y quizás todo completo que es sexo completo.- hubo un nuevo silencio de nuevo.

-se tienen que arrancar 7 pulseras y hacer lo que significa cada una o abra consecuencias, todos están obligados a hacer esto, en el lugar que sea arrancada.- no parecían muy convencidos de esto. –por cierto, el que gane se le concederá 3 deseos y será dios del nuevo mundo (?)—dijo algo no muy convencido. —también, al terminar el juego se borraran las memorias de las personas no participantes, aquellos que fueron descubiertos en estos actos ilícitos y anti morales— todos murmuraban , parecían puros hombres y la queja era esa ya que muchos eran heterosexuales.

-se les dará un instructivo del significado del color, ya está todo en su casa y deben aprenderlo de memoria. Las personas que fallen en esto como el intentar quitarse las pulseras sin a ver cumplido la regla morirá de un paro cardiaco al instante, supongo que es todo lo que debo de aclarar, por cierto traten de enamorarse con el corazón no con la vista ni por qué es el sexo opuesto, es todo.—la pantalla de comunicación se corto.

Varios se intentaron quitar más de una pulsera en ese instante, los demás solo vieron como cayeron de nada los cuerpos y desaparecieron. –bien humanos, diviértanme y piensen bien las cosas tendrán 7 días—

Hubo una especie de apagón y la visión aquella se desvaneció cuando desperté parecía un simple sueño. Hasta que volteé mi vista a ver mi muñeca y vi que había 7 pulseras sin color más que todas de color blanco, escuchaba que seguían alegando como sin nada. –Discúlpenme pero me iré a descansar, no me siento bien.—dije y seguí caminando.

El pequeño libro se encontraba en la mesa de noche, solo lo mire mas no lo hojeé, era simplemente sexo con puros hombres para satisfacer a un estúpido humanoide que no sabía ni quién era y el por qué decidió dicha cosa. Cerré mis ojos, realmente no quería saber nada de nada; pero debería tener una pareja diferente cada 7 días y yo aun no había perdido mi castidad.

Me moví y me puse a ver el techo como si hubiese algo interesante en el, hasta que tocaron la puerta y no solo nomas tocaron la abrieron era Kondo. –¿te encuentras bien? Te vez pálido—solo desvié mi vista hasta que el se me acerco y en eso la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, parecía que venía detrás de él y era Hijikata. –lárgate de aquí, tú no tienes por qué estar en mi cuarto.—

Me intente levantar pero Kondo hizo su muñeca y vi tales pulseras. –no puede ser, ¿Cómo es que están en esto también?- Hijikata solo prendió su cigarrillo, y se me quedo viendo. –era de lo que veníamos hablar, nosotros también estamos en esto.—

_Continuara…_


End file.
